


hooky

by kangyebers



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangyebers/pseuds/kangyebers
Summary: “You did. Just now.” Hyunjin says, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. “But, I guess if you’re not game…” She moves to turn around and walk away, until she feels a vice grip on her wrist that has her smiling so wide, her cheeks ache.“Oh so you think I’m notgame, Kim?" she challenges.Hyunjin releases Heejin’s grip from her wrist and shoves her hands into her pockets, leaning in so close she can feel Heejin’s breath on her lips, “Prove me wrong, Jeon.”





	hooky

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all my 2jinators (kim i'm looking at you).... i love y'all and i ain't forget abt you.....
> 
> nothing else to say like delinquent hyunjin and girl next door heejin!!!! i've had this au in my head for a while, and this is the result... hope y'all enjoy ^___^ stream butterfly and around you! <3

Heejin doesn’t think she’s being dramatic when she sends fifty texts to Chaewon about how she’s moving to Japan and changing her identity when she finds out (at 5 AM in the morning!) that she has a test on mono and dihybrid crosses last period that she one thousand percent did not study for (all she gets is a lame _‘say hi to naruto for me <3’ _ as a response because knowing Chaewon, she probably stopped reading after the first five texts). And honestly? Who could blame her when she was up for three consecutive nights working on a stupid chem lab that made her so delirious, she ended up confusing Jiwoo for a rabid penguin when she tried saying hi to her in the halls.

So no, Heejin is not being _dramatic_ when she types up ‘how to flee to a foreign country without being detected’ into the google search bar and reads through countless wikihow articles that show her step-by-step instructions on how to create fake government documents (shoutout to Wikihow and WebMD for always being there for her when she needed them the most <3). She already has a name and job picked out: Stella Rupert Everton, Japan’s greatest dog walker (“Because I can’t walk hamsters for a living, that’s just unreasonable.” is what she tells Jiwoo over the phone when she asks her about her questionable job options).

“You’re not moving to Japan.” Jungeun slips into the seat across from Heejin, loudly sipping on her grape flavoured Kool Aid that dyed her tongue a dark purple. She takes another sip and grabs Heejin’s phone out of her hands, closing all of the travel agency tabs, one ticket to Japan almost fully booked.

Heejin cradles her face in her hands, quietly screaming into her palms, “Then what am I _supposed_ to do?”

Jungeun slides the phone back, crushing the now empty packet in her hands, and throwing it into the garbage from her seat like some _God_ sent to permanently annoy Heejin (correction: be her voice of reason). “Um, I don’t know, maybe you could attend class like the good student that you are?”

“Stop that,” Heejin says, looking up from her hands and narrowing her eyes, “your mom voice is on and I don’t think I can listen to another lecture without my brain going fucking _sicko mode_ on me, and exploding into a pile of goo that _you_ ” she points a tired finger at no one in particular, “have to clean up.”

“Ok fine, I’ll save you the lecture.” Jungeun says, checking the colour of her tongue with her phone camera.

“Thank you-”

“It’s only because she doesn’t want to clean up your brain jizz.” Jinsoul says, plopping down into the seat beside Jungeun. She moves to cup a hand around her mouth, her smile only growing when she feels Jungeun smack her arm in disgust, “I don’t blame her.” 

Heejin retches. “Please never let the words ‘brain jizz’ leave your mouth ever again.”

“Brain ji-“

“Anyways,” Jungeun interjects, stealing one of Jinsoul’s fries, “you’re not moving to Japan, and that’s that on that.” 

Jinsoul eyes the phone on the table that currently has ‘WikiHow: 5 Ways To Falsify Government Documents’ typed into the search bar, “Um yeah, don’t do that please.”

“Soul, I’m gonna fail this stupid test. What else am I supposed to do?” Heejin says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Turns out five layers of makeup can’t conceal three days worth of all nighters. She blames her stupid James Charles Palette that did jack shit to hide her bags. She bought it for fifty _freaking_ dollars! She could’ve bought like… at least 30 hotdogs with that kind of money.

“Well,” Jinsoul eats a fry, a dollop of ketchup staining her Metallica shirt, “you could skip!”

She feels another smack on her shoulder, “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side!” Jungeun says, a pout starting to form. She crosses her arms and slides Jinsoul’s tray to her side of the table, rightfully claiming all the fries as hers. “We’re supposed to be the good moms.” 

“Yeah, well I guess I’m just the cooler mom!” Jinsoul beams, not realizing that half of her fries are already gone.

Jungeun looks at Heejin, eyes pleading, “Is this true…?” Heejin looks away, whistling. 

“This family is broken.” Jungeun stands, taking the fries with her, “See you in court, bitch.” 

“Jungeun wait-“ Jinsoul moves to stand, the dollop of ketchup hanging precariously off of her shirt. 

Heejin grabs onto her wrist, puppy dog eyes on full display, “Skip with me…?” she says in the tiniest voice possible. Jinsoul gives her an apologetic smile and moves her arm so that she’s now holding her hand. 

“Unlike you, I have my life in order, so I’m going to have to decline your gracious offer.” She gives her hand a squeeze.

“Oh.” Heejin says, disappointed. 

“But I’m sure a certain someone is willing to play hooky with you!” Jinsoul says, adding a (failed) wink at the end.

She finally lets go and scrambles to catch up with Jungeun, who indiscreetly steals a tiny kiss from the blonde and all Heejin can think is _ew_ and a tiny voice in the back of her head that whispers _I really need a girlfriend_. She ignores the voice and picks up her phone, reading through the article. Maybe if she dyed her hair she could pass as Russian—

 

 

It’s third period and Heejin has booked the ticket and a salon appointment scheduled for 1:00 PM, coincidentally when fourth period starts. Sure, it _did_ cost a week’s worth of allowance and a couple hundred dollars from her bank account, but it’s for the best, she thinks as she shoves her books into her locker.

She feels a tap on her shoulder while she fixes up her makeup in her vanity mirror she got for a buck twenty five in Dollar Tree, and almost takes her eye out when she tries to re-apply her eyeliner. She puts her makeup bag down and turns around.

“Yo,” Hyunjin says, smiling so wide, her canines poke out. She’s got a pair of round frames perched on her nose, and a puffy black jacket that makes her look like a giant teddy bear (not that Heejin would ever say it out loud), “Jinsoul told me some very useful information today.”

Heejin hums, turning back to reapply her eyeliner, “Is that what you’re here for? To stop me from moving to Japan and changing my name to Stella?”

Hyunjin doesn’t respond, and Heejin tries to fight the blush currently crawling up her neck. 

“Um-“

“Actually, I’m here because I heard from a little birdy you’re willing to play hooky with me this time.” Hyunjin says, taking a step closer. “But the ‘moving to Japan’ and changing your name to Stella bit was pretty interesting, do tell.” 

“Hold up,” Heejin packs up her makeup and shuts her locker, turning around to flash her an unamused look, “Who said I was gonna play hooky with _you_.”

“You did. Just now.” Hyunjin says, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. “But, I guess if you’re not game…” She moves to turn around and walk away, until she feels a vice grip on her wrist that has her smiling so wide, her cheeks ache. 

“Oh so you think I’m not _game_ , Kim?” she challenges.

Hyunjin releases Heejin’s grip from her wrist and shoves her hands into her pockets, leaning in so close she can feel Heejin’s breath on her lips, “Prove me wrong, Jeon.” 

“Gladly.” Heejin says, pushing Hyunjin out of the way. She closes her locker and shuffles through her bag, taking out her car keys and tossing it to her. “So, what’s the game plan?” She asks, once Hyunjin falls into step with her.

“Hmm… I was thinking claw machines and air hockey.” Hyunjin bites her lip, thinking, and gives her a wry smile. “Or, knowing you, you’d probably just want to go to the library and study.” Hyunjin adds, holding the door open for Heejin. She doesn’t reply, letting the snide comment hang in the cool, mid-September air for a second, before sticking her foot out and watching as Hyunjin trips over her extended leg.

“Air hockey sounds great.” Heejin replies with a tight lipped smile and a poorly concealed laugh.

“Not cool, I could’ve _died_ if it wasn’t for my amazing, cat-like reflexes.” Hyunjin says with a pout, dusting the nonexistent dust off of her pants.

“Don’t be such a baby.” 

Hyunjin runs a hand through her hair, the breeze making her hair flop over her eyes, “Only for you, babe.” she says prettily.

“Ew.” is all Heejin says when she feels her face heat up like a kettle, watching as Hyunjin opens the car door for her. She’s not going down. Not like _this_.

Heejin plops down into the seat next to her and stares at her third period classroom from the parking lot; second floor, to the right of the library. She can’t really see what’s going on inside, but she sure as hell can envision it.

1\. Mrs. Wong will take attendance and Chaewon, God bless her soul, will do everything in her power to make sure Mrs. Wong forgets that she has a lesson planned that day.

2\. Having accomplished her mission, (because whenever Mrs. Wong starts talking about her new cat, Marshmallow, the period is basically over), she turns to Jiwoo and somehow convinces her to go juul in the 1st floor bathroom.

3\. Alternative: On the rare occasion that Jiwoo says no, Chaewon then turns to Heejin and starts talking to her about this new transfer student from… Hungary(?), asking her a myriad of questions that span from “Do you think she knows how to juul?” to “I wonder what shampoo she uses.” (Heejin indulges her anyway, because messing with Chaewon is one thousand times better than doing sociology work).

Never in a million years did she ever think she’d be driving away to go hangout at a freaking arcade with Hyunjin, of all people, instead of listening to Chaewon go on about this Olivia girl and whether or not she should offer her a blueberry or strawberry flavoured pod. But it sure beats failing a test she had no hope in passing. There’s something hot in knowing that Hyunjin’s always down to run away with her (but she’d never admit it. Not in a million years). Like Thelma and Louise! Except you’re gay and in love with her, is what her inner hopeless romantic says in the back of her mind. She chooses to ignore the voice again and tunes in just in time to listen to Hyunjin talk about the time Jungeun got so drunk at Sooyoung’s house, she puked all over her own sneakers. 

Yeah, definitely hot.

 

 

Fun fact: Hyunjin is not good at air hockey. At all. So when Heejin beats her 7-3, after sitting through eight minutes of Hyunjin talking about how she’s _so good_ , she might as well be a professional, she hands her a five dollar bill and tells her to get some celebratory nachos. “Don’t get cocky, Jeon.” Hyunjin mumbles out when Heejin sends her off with a kiss on the cheek.

She _does_ however end up winning her a bunny plushie on some rinky-dink claw machine that looked like it was two games away from breaking, but hey, Heejin will take what she can get. 

“It looks like you.” Hyunjin says when she hands her the plushie. They sit down and coyly sip at the remaining of their strawberry smoothie, “What’re you gonna name it?”

Heejin pauses and taps at her temple, before smiling and taking another sip of the smoothie, “Hyun.” she says, lips still curved around the straw, “To commemorate our time together.”

“Aww honey,” Hyunjin sweetly smiles, leaning forward, resting her chin on her hand. “are you gonna propose?”

Heejin leans back, clutching the bunny closer to her chest, “Don’t flatter yourself, Kim.”

“Gotta shoot my shot somehow.” Hyunjin says, staring her dead in the eye, “Don't worry, I have a ring pop in my bag. You can use that when you inevitably profess your love for me.”

“You’re crazy-“

“-in love.” Hyunjin says, standing up after finishing the remnants of the shake. She shoulders her bag, holding out her hand, “So, how would you rate this experience?”

Heejin stands, opening her bag just wide enough so that Hyun sticks out like some cute ‘Whack-a-Mole’ target. “Hm,” she hums, taking Hyunjin’s hand and interlacing their fingers, “a solid 8/10. The company could’ve been better.”

“Oh _haha_. You’re hilarious.” They exit the arcade and make their way to a nearby 7/11, with Hyunjin nearly chasing after a seagull for almost stealing her corn dog. “This isn’t over, by the way.”

“Oh, so you’re keeping me hostage now?” Heejin teases, feeding her bits of her chocolate bar. “I knew you liked me, but I didn’t know you liked me _that_ much.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Hyunjin says, leading them back to the parking lot where she parked the car, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Aww, honey!” Heejin squeals, catching the car keys when Hyunjin throws them at her, “Are you getting shy?” 

“I will kill you.”

“Maybe I’m into that.” Heejin winks, slipping into the driver’s seat.

Hyunjin makes a face, buckling up, “You’re right, I’m not gonna give you the satisfaction.” 

Heejin starts the car, blasting the a/c because _wow_ , becoming the new air hockey champion sure takes a lot out of her. “God, I’m kidding!” She combs a hand through her hair and takes out her chapstick, making the mistake of looking over to Hyunjin’s side of the car while she re-applies her lip balm. Cherry Cola, her favourite. Heejin quickly looks away, gripping the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles turn white. She may be an idiot, but she’s certainly not blind, and the way Hyunjin stared at her lips made her want to throw up-in the most nicest and loving way possible. “Alright, where to?”

Hyunjin’s phone dings and she takes it out, typing out a quick response, (disappointingly might Heejin add), before stuffing it back into her jacket. “That was Jinsoul.” Heejin deflates, pulling out of the parking lot, “She said something about Chaewon going rabid because Jiwoo drew a penis on her left cheek.” 

“A peni- _Jiwoo_ did that?” They stop at the traffic light, watching as a flock of seagulls send them-what Heejin assumes to me-death glares. “I didn’t even know Jiwoo knew what a penis was.” 

“They grow up so fast.” Hyunjin says, interlocking their fingers when Heejin rests her hand on the gear shift. “Just drop me off at Soul’s.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Heejin says, tightening the already vice grip she has on Hyunjin’s hand. Stupid Chaewon and Jiwoo, Heejin thinks, turning into Jinsoul’s street. I could’ve been making out with Hyunjin behind a Mcdonald’s or something.

 

 

They pull up into Jinsoul’s driveway, immediately recognizing the dent in the door from the time Sooyoung hit her head against it (Yeojin pushed her). Heejin smiles, remembering how funny it was to watch Sooyoung chase Yeojin around the yard. Her smile fades after remembering how long it took to wait in the ER because Sooyoung-inevitably-got a concussion. Good times.

When Hyunjin gets out, she walks to Heejin’s side of the car, leaning in and resting her forearms on the edge of the window. “‘Twas fun eloping with you today,” Hyunjin says prettily, “you shouldn’t study for tests more often.” 

Heejin edges over until their faces are a couple of centimetres apart, “You wish. I only left with you because no one else would.” She glances at her lips one more time and she thinks about kissing her, but can’t bring herself to. Maybe another day—

Hyunjin leans over and ghosts her lips over Heejin’s, so close she can feel the sharp inhale she takes, “Then let’s hope it stays that way.” she whispers before leaning in and languidly brushing her lips against Heejin’s mouth.

Hyunjin’s the first one to pull away, but Heejin tugs her back in by the collar of her jacket, crashing their lips together. It’s messy and a little rushed, but it’s all Heejin could’ve asked for. They hear a chorus of wolf whistles, cheers, and a tiny “Yeojin! Cover your eyes!” from what Heejin assumes to be Jiwoo off in the distance. 

And just like that, Hyunjin pulls back eyes wide and a little starstruck. “I’ll… um… see you later, Jeon!’ she quickly says before rushing into the house and throwing a quick wave over her shoulder.

Heejin slumps back into her seat, fingers lingering on her bottom lip. She makes a mental note to ask her where she buys her lip balm before driving off, the intoxicating taste of mango and cherry cola lingering on her lips.

 

 

Her mom eventually found out, and now Heejin’s been stuck in her room for the past two hours, crying into her pillow and listening to the 1975 because her mom changed the Netflix password as punishment. She sits up and wipes away at the tear tracks on her cheeks, picking up her phone and queuing up the entire La La Land soundtrack on Spotify. Jiwoo’s name appears on the screen, and she taps on the message, opening up the messaging app:

**from: jiwoochie**  
_i’m sorryyyyyy heejinieeeee :( [Sent 4:37 PM]_

__**from: heejin**  
**to: jiwoochie**  
_ >:/ could’ve been making out with her SANS AUDIENCE IF IT WEREN’T FOR DUMB AND DUMBER!! _ [Sent 4:37 PM]  
_btw you’re dumb, chae’s dumber <3_ [Sent 4:38 PM] 

**from: jiwoochie**  
_very flattering. thank u._ [Sent 4:38 PM]  
_and either way! you win bc you /did/ get to make out with her!_ [Sent 4:38 PM] 

__**from: heejin**  
**to: jiwoochiee**  
_probs would’ve enjoyed it more if it weren’t for the fact that we had CHILDREN watching us!!_ [Sent 4:39 PM] _i did NOT raise yeojin to make out with people in cars!! i’m a bad mom now :’(_ [Sent 4:39 PM] 

**from: jiwoochie**  
_no one’s a badder mom than jungeun!_ [Sent 4:39 PM] 

**from: heejin**  
**to: jiwoochie**  
_touche_ [Sent 4:39 PM] 

Heejin flops back onto her bed, screaming into her pillow. It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t. She wonders what she did in her past life to deserve a Hyunjin-less life. _Curse you, Past-Heejin!_ she thinks, grabbing a Kleenex and wiping away at the the snot on her upper lip. She places her phone face down onto her bed, grabbing the stuffed bunny Hyunjin won for her and clutching it close to her chest. 

If Heejin was creepy, (which she isn’t), she would’ve mentioned that it smelled like her; vanilla and cinnamon, all the good things in the world. But she’s not, so she _won’t_. Before she can take another whiff, she hears her notification for Snapchat go off. 

She opens up Hyunjin’s snapchat with hesitation, clutching the bunny tight against her chest. She breathes a sigh of relief when it shows a picture of her left hand and a giant blueberry flavoured ring pop (her favourite!) adorning her ring finger with the caption _I do btw <3_ in big, bolded rainbow letters. How fitting. 

She sends Hyunjin a picture of Hyun propped up against her pillow, the caption reading _in your dreams._

_wow a girl can only handle so many rejections :(_

_i didn’t reject you! i just don’t think i’m ready for a lifelong commitment :/ we haven’t even (properly) kissed yet!! so don’t talk to me abt marriage >:(_

Heejin frowns, grabbing another tissue from the box after realizing Hyunjin hasn’t sent anything back in the past six minutes, the ‘left on read’ icon staring back and mocking her. She opens up Messenger, her perfectly manicured fingernail caught between her teeth. She types up “ _fine. if you’re not with somebody in 30 yrs (which i doubt!) let’s get married_ into the bar, her thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button, until she finally gets another snap. 

_look out ur window_. 

Heejin scrambles over and cracks open the window, teary-eyed and slightly delirious because Hyunjin Kim is outside, two stories down, holding a ring pop between her hands and singing Bruno Mars’ ‘Marry You’ at the top of her lungs. When her dad asks her why she’s about to barrell out the door, she throws a wave over her shoulder and says something along the lines of “Trash- Taking out! Gotta go!” before running out the door in nothing but her pajamas and her bunny slippers. 

She stops a foot away from her, a smile playing at her lips. “Hey,” Heejin breathes out, wringing her hands, “fancy seeing you here.” 

Hyunjin takes a step closer, fiddling with the ring pop, “Just thought I’d pass by and propose to this loser I know.” She pauses and looks up from the ring pop, eyes twinkling with something that makes Heejin’s heart do a backflip in her rib cage. 

“I think you know her? She’s about yay tall,” Hyunjin drops her hand two feet away from the ground, “looks like a bunny,” her eyes glance at Heejin’s slippers, “and is apparently changing her name to Stella?” 

“I think I’ve heard of her…” Heejin says, taking a step closer. “That’s a nice ring, I’m sure she’d say yes.” 

“I sure hope she does,” Hyunjin says, getting down on one knee. “Because I spent a good dollar on this.” She holds up the candy, staring into Heejin’s eyes, the ring pop glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Heejin’s sure she’s dreaming, even though she’s pinched her forearm at least twenty times in the past fifteen seconds, because this just can’t be _real_. But like the tiny bruises adorning her arm from all the pinching, Hyunjin proposing to her with a freaking _ring pop_ is very real (and she honestly couldn’t have imagined it going any way other than this). 

“And if I say no?” Heejin says, already sliding the ring onto her finger, eyes sparkling in mirth. 

Hyunjin stands and rests her hand on Heejin’s waist, the other one coming up to flick her forehead. “Whoa. Bold of you to assume this is about you!” She brings her in closer until their bodies are flush with such speed, Heejin squeals. 

She glares up at Hyunjin, wrapping her arms around her neck loosely and playing with the baby hairs on the nape of her neck, “Well,” she starts, “the ring’s on _my_ finger right now, isn’t it, Kim?” 

“It better stay that way, Jeon.” Hyunjin whispers, before leaning in and pressing her lips against Heejin’s softly and sweetly, a complete one-eighty from earlier. Heejin hums into the kiss, heat starting to curl in her stomach at the pleasant sound Hyunjin makes when she bites down onto her bottom lip. They pull apart for air when they feel their lungs burning, Hyunjin leaning down to rest her forehead against Heejin’s. 

“Hey,” she heaves, eyes glancing at Heejin’s swollen lips, “I think the ring pop is stuck to my hair.” 

**Author's Note:**

> _@jeon.heejinnie tweeted: jiwoo if you draw another penis on my face, you're officially uninvited to the wedding._
> 
>  
> 
> legend has it the ring pop is STILL stuck in her hair..... <3 / [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/hyunnjiniee) / [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/hyunnjiniee)


End file.
